Usuario discusión:Nicopmauad
¡Bienvenido a mi discusión! Si tenés que dejarme un mensaje, ya sea para pedirme ayuda, para comentarme algo, para insultarme o para lo que quieras, hacé click acá. Si nada más entraste a chusmear, no me gustan los chusmas, así que andate. Vandalismo Nico, deja de borrar los titulos y secciones en la pagina de Los Sims 3 Vida Universitara, no hagas vandalismo. Sirio-astarot (discusión) 22:17 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Autorrevisado Hola Nico, aquí te tengo una propuesta, he visto tus ediciones y por lo cual me parecen muy buenas y no necesitan que se revisen, por lo tanto me gustaría que quedaras exento de que te revisen tus ediciones otorgándote el permiso de autorrevisado. Lee SimsPedia:Autorrevisados para que veas en qué consiste el permiso. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos y suerte en tus ediciones.-- Chamaleon 18:27 17 abr 2013 (UTC) : . Úsa la herramienta cuidadosamente. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 18:47 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Desorden Por favor, abstenerse de escribir comentarios "desordenados" como lo hiciste en el blog de Vicky, SimsPedia no es una red social. He borrado tu comentario, que no se vuelva a repetir el foreo. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 21:06 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Los Sims (Android) Hola,Gracias por avisarme lo errores menores,para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta :D Vandalo advertido Hola Nico. Te aviso que ya les deje una advertencia a los vándalos del articulo familia del solar. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 23:48 4 mayo 2013 (UTC) Gracias por el aviso .-- Chamaleon 01:30 6 mayo 2013 (UTC) Imagen:Universidad Sim thumb|400px como te dije en el chat logre conseguir los archivos de la universidad sim y pasarlo al CAW ahora lo transformare a barrio.(ojo:no es que este transformando el sub-barrio,este barrio del CAW son archivos copiados) Luis Simspedia (discusión) 01:27 16 mayo 2013 (UTC) Baneo left|48pxUsted ha sido baneado del chat temporalmente para evitar que siga entrando en él como resultado de su perturbador comportamiento. Usted es libre de volver a entrar nuevamente en él después de que el baneo haya expirado, pero ten en cuenta que las bromas pesadas, el spam, la desinformación deliberada, violaciones de privacidad, ataques personales, violaciones repetidas de las políticas de SimsPedia y demás factores que afecten la buena armonía del chat no será tolerado. Si consideras que este baneo es erróneo, copia y pega [http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Nicopmauad?action=edit&section=new aquí] la plantilla especificando claramente los motivos. La duración de su baneo es: 1 semana.-- Chamaleon 02:25 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) Ok, disculpas aceptadas pero no te desbanearé, te doy 1 semana de reflexión. Igual si quieres puedes solicitar un desbaneo, puedes pegar en tu discusión la plantilla donde Motivo de desbaneo das tus motivos para que te desbaneen, un moderador examinará la solicitud y si él considera que es mejor desbanearte lo hará. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 02:38 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) :Rebajo tu ban a 3 días como muestra de reflexión. Saludos!-- Chamaleon 03:34 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) No tomes decisiones precipitadas Nico, no tomes decisiones precipitadas! lo que pasó sólo fue un error, pero en camabio tus ediciones son valiosas y eso supera tu error. ¡Vamos vuelve a la wiki! que todo ya está perdonado. Chico, eso no te debe deprimir, un ban es un ban. No el fin del mundo. Igual, los usuarios te vamos a ver con los mismos ojos de siempre porque todos cometemos errores. ¡Ánimo!. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 03:31 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) ¿Que paso? De que me hablas que paso ,¿que baneo?. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 04:47 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) Baneo Nico dime ¿que paso? Luis Simspedia (discusión) 05:00 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) RE Intenta recargarlo 3 veces.-- Chamaleon 19:48 22 mayo 2013 (UTC) Re Gracias por el aviso yo me encargo. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 21:02 24 mayo 2013 (UTC) Respecto al bloqueo de la IP Nicopmauad, la IP vandalizó 2 veces, luego tu le avisaste de ello y vas con Luis a que la bloquee, disculpa pero no crees que es mejor dejar que la IP reflexione primero con el aviso que ya le dejaste? Digo si ya vuelve a vandalizar después de tu aviso, ahí si ya se debería bloquear. El bloqueo se debe utilizar como la última medida si el vándalo ya no quiere reflexionar. Para más información lee: SimsPedia:Plantillas de aviso a usuario. (PD: Ahora para reportar vandalismo se hará en esta página: SimsPedia:Vandalismo en curso). Saludos.-- Chamaleon 04:01 31 mayo 2013 (UTC) Admin de la página en FB Hola Nicolás, me gustaría hablar acerca de la administración de SimsPedia en Facebook, si estás, conectate al chat. Vicky (Mi discusión) Lo de las preguntas. Hola Nico, lo siento por responder harto tarde, no tenia pc y desde el celu la wiki se me veia mal :/ pero ahora tengo pc y me conectare más, aparte tube examenes o pruebas en mi escuela. Te respondere las preguntas: 1° ¿Por qué cuando editás ponés los nombres tipo "Ralph Ricardo"?, no logro entender que intentás poner - Lo de los nombres en mis articulos es que en algunas versiones de otros paises pueden aparecer otros. 2°Te recomiendo algo! Cuando empezas un artículo desde 0, borrá las cajas multimedia vacías que vienen por defecto. - No entendi tu preguta xD explicate :( 3° Cuando quieras responder a algo que te dicen en la discusión, para responder, escribí en la discución de la persona que querés hablarle; Como respondés vos, no llega notificación y la persona no se entera de que le comentaste. - No sabía que era así, soy nuevo en el wikia (no me meti harto tiempo, ya te explique porque ) Saludos .:NachoSims:. RE: "RE: Lo de las respuestas" Bueno que tiene que las borres ? se me complicaba mucho no borrarlas asi que hise eso. Re: Aquí tu admin favorita (?) Aim fain. Naaa. Bueno, respecto a lo de Estapermitido, según lo que veo volvió a activar su perfil, porque después de despedirse lo borró y sólo teníamos su discusión. Yo también espero que vuelva, algún día. Pero no sé si había entrado al chat, nunca lo vi. Bueno eso es todo. Sí, vos también tratá de conectarte... que no hay nadie casi nunca. Vicky (Mi discusión) Re: Sin problemas, compañero. Ey, no sé si el horario argentino es el mismo que el uruguayo, en ese caso me voy a fijar en el reloj mundial. Pero a ver, el senado es la junta de chat, ¿no? Creo que es eso. Bueno, con seguridad estaré... en caso de que no pueda estar, me dejas un mensaje de discusión. Vicky (Mi discusión) 23:35 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Re Páginas T. y fb. ¡Hola Nico! ¿Todo bien? La verdad es que me mataste con lo de las contraseñas... creo que hay algo que la contraseña podría ser "simspedia" xD Los que manejaban eso eran Trébol y SebaXL, y hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos :/ Por otro lado lo que me mandaste por mail, la verdad es que tenés razón, a mí también me parece horrible. --Nacho (discusión) 02:06 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Fanon borrado Gracias por el aviso, he borrado el fanon ya que inventarse funciones del juego que no tiene o inventarse un juego completo ya es un fraude porque le estarías mintiendo a los lectores. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 04:36 5 jul 2013 (UTC) RE Teoría o no, es estúpido; podríamos hacer teorías sobre cualquier mínimo detalle acerca de Los Sims 4, que en realidad son pocos, pero así se perdería la seriedad. ¿No era esto una enciclopedia? Pues eso se afirma acá, y créeme que las enciclopedias no incluyen datos especulativos de ningún tipo, y menos teorías de fans (a menos que sean "teorías" respaldadas, por ejemplo, por sitios o revistas destacadas en cuanto a videojuegos —''Game informer'', IGN, blahblah...—, pero este no es el caso; corrígeme si es que no estoy en lo correcto). Prmr Mnstr (discusión) 01:43 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Chat descontrolado (?) Hola, quería avisarte que algo le pasó al chat porque cada vez que entro (aparte de no haber nadie) aparecen códigos raros, como si alguien hubiera intentado cambiar todo. No sé si a vos te aparece lo mismo... acá un pantallazo... El chat anda perfectamente, pero eso me da a que alguien intentó desactivar los emoticones y las herramientas (?) Saludos, Vicky (Mi discusión) 19:52 10 jul 2013 (UTC) thumb Viajes en el tiempo Hola Respecto a la pagina http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Sims_3:_Viajes_en_el_tiempo no hay errores en el codigo, las letras en rojo son los nombres de las imagenes, que esperan ser añadidas cuando salgan. Angel - Estapermitido (discusión) 23:32 15 jul 2013 (UTC) ¡Chat! Pibe Hola, cuando puedas conectate al chat. Tenemos que hablar de algo. ¡Nos vemos! Vicky (Mi discusión) 01:04 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Pd. No es nada malo, así que no te asustes XD Respuestas Posta que me copiaban todos los sims (?) Fue pura coincidencia XD Respecto a lo del chat, conectate dentro de las 18 y las 22 horas. En caso que no esté, es por algo surgido de último momento pero voy a estar. Chau. Atte: la piba con la que te pasás charlando (?) Vicky (Mi discusión) 21:32 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Petición de Revisor Hola, Nico, vine aquí a pedirte si me podrías otorgar el flag de revisor, ya que creo que podría ayudar a, valga la redundancia, revisar y contribuir con la wikia de este modo. Gracias por tu atención. Faabri (discusión) 02:36 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Re: Duda (?) Nico, hay una regla para eso. No está bien visto borrar los mensajes de discusión '(excepto la bienvenida o insultos), así que si ese usuario lo borró, seguramente lo hizo para que los demás no notaran su error. Pero acá, por ejemplo, si te ponen un mensaje de que andás haciendo ediciones vandálicas, no queda bien borrarlo. Creo que con eso aclaro tus dudas (?). Bueno, ya que te respondo, aprovecho para decirte que cuando puedas te conectes al chat. Un saludo. 'Vicky (Mi discusión) 00:18 22 jul 2013 (UTC) Re Hola Nico. Me parece buena la idea. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 01:00 22 jul 2013 (UTC) ¡Permiso! Hola, pibe. Mirá, estuve viendo esa tabla de userboxes que tenés y me gusta mucho. Te escribo este mensaje para decirte si puedo robar tener una igual en mi perfi. Pd. No quería robar nada, así que te pido permiso. ¡Saludos! 'Vicky (Mi discusión)' Hola Hola, pasaba a probar mi nueva firma. Como vos habías pasado en mi discusión, ahora me toca a mí... (?) Después decime si quedó buena, porque le cambié los colores. Saludos. Vicky (discusión) 22:55 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Uoooola Hola Nico soy Abril, Buenoh quería escribirte xq veo k eres un tipo gracioso :D y yo tambien soy amiga de Vicky y como vi que decias cosas gracioso te escribo!!... #okno parezco loca T-T. Me gustaría que fueramos amigos :D oki-doki? Si quieres pasate x mi perfil :) Bye ;D !!! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 10:06 27 jul 2013 (UTC) Re:Re no me acuerdo D: Okno seguro k piensas que estoy chiflada D: Salvo a tu respuesta llalalalalalala xDDDDDDDDDDDDD (a mi me dio gracia xD) Bye :D Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 07:13 28 jul 2013 (UTC) :) Gracias Nico. Angel - Estapermitido (discusión) 05:19 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Nico, como estàs?? Yo voy Haciendo... Bueno solo quería decirte eso porque mi vecina no me deja concentrarme por sus estornudos :( te Dejo Bye :) PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 07:35 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh your f*cking god (?) Hola pibe, ¿no era yo la "pibe"? Bue, no importa xD. Che, las imágenes tan re buenas, me imagino lo que va a ser ese Sims... bueno, espero que mejor y más realista, porque ya la c*garon con lo de CSN sea que Los Sims 3. Ya te veo festejando por eso xD. Bue chau, pibe. VickySims (discusión) 22:11 15 ago 2013 (UTC) May the odds be ever in your favor :O no sabía que te gustaba Los Juegos del Hambre. La trilogía entera está entre mis libros favoritos ^^, muy buena! :). Jajajaj nomás me pasaba para decirte eso. ¡Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:49 16 ago 2013 (UTC) PD: ¿Te enteraste de lo del Face? Entra para que veas ¿Los Sims 4 como artículo destacado? Nico, he revertido tu edición en la Portada y en Los Sims 4 ya que un artículo destacado es aquel que es de calidad y un artículo en obras no es de calidad ya que está aún en desarrollo. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 22:26 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :¡Tienes toda la razón! XD, he vuelto a poner SimCity, gracias por tus observaciones XD-- Chamaleon 20:30 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Chat eh Nico,te puedes conectar al chat? queria hablar sobre unos articulos para el wiki. Darax'Rax Vas Neema (discusión) 17:20 21 ago 2013 (UTC) Grax! Gracias Nico ^^ Si estas en el PC ven al chat oki? ^^ Bye! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 18:23 21 ago 2013 (UTC) Senado Buenos Aires, 21 de Agosto de 2013 Estimado Señor Nicolás: :Se le comunica por la presente notificación, que a veintiun días del mes de agosto del años dos mil trece, se ha disuelto el organismo senatorial de la presente wiki, de ahora en adelante, SimsPedia. :Se le solicita que retire su userbox del perfil, debido a que su código se ve poco estético. :También se aprovecha la oportunidad para comunicarle que las funciones que anteriormente eran cumplidas por el organismo senatorial previamente mencionado han sido transferidas al recientemente creado Subforo:Propuestas, en el cuál se le solicita cordialmente lea las reglas y las haga respetar, para así lograr un clima de convivencia ideal para una enciclopedia de este carácter. :Sin más que decir, me retiro cordialmente. Sr. Nicolás Pérez Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 21:13 21 ago 2013 (UTC)'' HELL YEAH! Encima somos la fotito más grande :$ jajajajajaj eso se llama andar bien ;) Faabri (discusión) 17:51 25 ago 2013 (UTC) Reversión Hola gurisa, revertí los cambios de una IP que te trataba de cachondo y había editado tu página de usuario. De nada. Vico (discusión) 22:30 3 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Lo de los fanons Sí, se puede editar un fanon ajeno. Si no viste las plantillas de propiedad de los fanons, dicen: "a menos que la edición sea constructiva, no editar". Tené en cuenta que los fanons sí 'se pueden editar, siempre y cuando la edición no afecte al contenido. Saludos. 'Vico (discusión) 17:53 16 sep 2013 (UTC) PD. Había visto ese fanon y a la primera impresión creí que lo había hecho un pibe de nueve años xD. Volvé al chat. Re Desde aquí se edita MediaWiki:Community-corner Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 21:29 18 sep 2013 (UTC) Holis Holas Nico. Venía a preguntarte si podía hacer un pequeño Legalcy... Se trata de mi propio Legalcy: Mistic Legalcy Las reglas consisten en: *Tener Los Sims 3: Criaturas Sobrenaturales *Obligatoriamente los miembros tienen que ser hadas o elfos. *También hay que intentar tener toda la casa en plan Mística. De momento eso es lo que se me ocurre...ya se me ilumnará más la cabezita :3 Bueno bye, PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 19:39 19 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, perdona nunca se me queda en la cabeza el nombre ;) Bye n.n PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:46 20 sep 2013 (UTC) Wikiolimpiadas ¡Hola Nico! El mensaje es para decirte que me inscribo en las Wikiolimpiadas, y ya elegí a mi equipo, quien será Faabri. ¡Saludos! Josecedenho (discusión) 02:58 22 sep 2013 (UTC) Sims Mira te creé en los Sims: Te puse como mi hermano porque los dos somos hadas :) Bueno un saludo!! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 09:55 24 sep 2013 (UTC)thumb|Nicolás Simspedia Re: No, lo hice por intuición :p Ya sabes, intuición femenina... :3 Bueno ya te cambiaré la ropa, tu tranquilo :) Bueno bye n.n! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:23 24 sep 2013 (UTC) PD: Mira mi perfil. Hay nuevas cosillas, fotos de los Sims que he creado, el proyecto de usar mi maxima intuicion blablabla... Re:re Lo siento, por mas que busco no puedo encontrarlo :( si querés envio a intercambio los dos artículos. Bueno, si tenes algún tiempo, conectate al chat para hablar :). Saludines! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 19:21 25 sep 2013 (UTC) Wikiolimpiadas Hola Nicopmauad, tengo una pregunta, cuando comienzan las wikiolimpiadas? :D Rosasuperlano♥♫∞(Mi discusión∞♥) 04:26 26 sep 2013 (UTC) Mensaje de Sabrina Mistic Hola Nico, Soy Sabri :3 y quiero explicarte una cosa: A mí me encanta hacer nuevos amigos, pero por algo noto que no te caigo bien. Dice Vico que es porque no mas has cogido confianza o que no tenemos muchos temas en común. Si fuera el primer caso, solo te digo que no soy antipática ni nada de eso. Lo contrario. Bueno, solo vine a decirte eso, y si necesitas ayuda o algo, yo siempre te ayudaré ¿ok? Y sé que este mensaje seguramente podrás un ._. pero bueno. Bueno, solo eso. Bye :) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:08 26 sep 2013 (UTC) Si un día me ves online, conectate un poco al Chat para hablar, ¿Vale? ¡Saludos! Mensaje sin importancia Escucha con cuidado esto: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ihYPB_2AiO0#t=77 Tal vez en el futuro distópico sí hayan Juegos del Hambre.. [[User:Faabri|'Fabricio']] (Discusión) 15:12 8 oct 2013 (UTC) Bullying Ah loco, acabo de entrar a stalkearte visitar tu perfil y me encontré con que pusiste que te hago bullying ''porque hablás no sé cuántos idiomas xD. Sé que es algo sin importancia este mensaje pero sólo que me dio gracia eso xDD no me acuerdo que te haya dicho algo yo. De todos modos dejalo ahí, que quedó bueno xD (?) '❀Victoяiα❀' ''(alguna pregunta?) 02:26 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Reunión administrativa Hola Nico. Quiero avisarte que estoy convocando a una reunión administrativa para hablar algo respecto a los artículos fanon, la reunión sera en fb. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 21:11 2 nov 2013 (UTC) Buenos días /buongiorno Hola Nico ¿todo bien? jajaja sí lo sé que está bastante abandonada pero bueno... si no hay colaboración por parte de los italianos, menos la va a haber por parte nuestra... allora com'è andata la prova? a presto!--Nacho (discusión) 02:48 6 nov 2013 (UTC) Re Jaja, me seguís en todas, eh (?) Na, es que me había cansado el anterior, "VickySims" me lo había creado solo para Simspedia y la cuenta me la creé sin ambiciones de ser admin ni nada de eso, así que ni había pensado bien el nombre... No sé, el nuevo me parece más adecuado a todas las wikis en las que ando... PD. Conectate al chat cuando puedas. Vi¢toяiα™ (☎Contáctame☎) 22:53 25 nov 2013 (UTC) La "desaparición de Elvira Lapida" Hola Nicopmaud: He visto en la 2da "Batalla de simspedia" que te interesa la "desaparición de Elvira Lapida" en Los Sims 2. Elvira no desaparecio de la saga del juego si es a eso a ol que haces mención,solo la cambiaron al Barrio "Las Rarezas" Atentamente~~Saitam Fed~~ Re:La"desaparición de Elvira Lapida" Hola Nicolas: Bueno, si bien es cierto que la de Las Rarezas no es la misma que la de Vista Genil se puede deber a que que la eminaron de los archivos y crearon a la de Las Rarezas con el fin de decir que es ella pero tambien puede ser que la cambiaron junto con alguna casa,en ese caso se borran los recuerdos del sim,sus relaciones con otros sims y tambien me parece que olvida a su familia Atentamente ~~Saitam Fed~~ Re Bueno respeto tu decisión, y en parte tienes razón. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 14:57 3 ene 2014 (UTC) Re: Bitch? Dónde viste eso del ñiqui ñiqui? PD. Sería mejor que volvieras a la wiki, no? No extrañes tu puesto de admin (?). --'150px|link=Usuario:Vickantiqua' ♦ El Hangar 19:25 7 feb 2014 (UTC) : Pa, ni idea donde está ese blog. Pasá link. --'150px|link=Usuario:Vickantiqua' ♦ El Hangar 20:13 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Ah, eso xD. Ya lo había visto pero no lo leí casi nada. Deseaba eso, tenía 8 años y después quedaba más vi***n que el aceite de oliva (?) Entrá vos al chat, porque ya entré y no te veo. --'150px|link=Usuario:Vickantiqua' ♦ El Hangar 20:30 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Re Voy a tratar de arreglar eso. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 23:53 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Re:Fanon No sé qué le ves de raro... solo enlaces caídos y un poco esbozo... --'Vickantiqua™' ◎ [ el hangar ] 00:10 12 feb 2014 (UTC) : Bueno, justamente eso de los fanons estaba viendo (respondo unos días más tarde: no tuve tiempo...) y respecto a los artículos redactados por esta usuaria no me están conformando nada, no al contenido, sino a que los deja por la mitad y eso no está muy "legal" que digamos... : Si ves algo parecido a eso, avisame. Vi que le dejaste un mensaje pero está haciendo caso omiso a ellos. Le di un plazo de 5 días para acabar todo, si no... chau, chau adiós (?) : Bueno, eso. Bye. --'Vickantiqua™' ◎ [ el hangar ] 03:35 20 feb 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat Nope, hoy a la tarde estaba en el de GTA wiki y dejaba, pero de a ratos se lagueaba... Ahora estoy intentando entrar y no se puede, es porque en wikia están en mantenimiento por unos problemas técnicos. --'Vickantiqua™' ◎ [ el hangar ] 23:58 22 feb 2014 (UTC) : Sí, están re buenos, los consiguió Middlebrooks de no sé qué usuario de qué wiki. Aunque yo también iría cambiando la barra de la wiki, ya hartó el diseño... el problema es encontrar a quien los haga. --'Vickantiqua™' ◎ [ el hangar ] 01:27 8 mar 2014 (UTC) Re:Hola Sí, es hoy, 18 de marzo. Gracias por el saludo :) --'Vickantiqua™' ◎ [ el hangar ] 14:56 18 mar 2014 (UTC)